


Time is slipping by without us knowing. . .

by merrysmutmas



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Late Season 2, Multi Chapter, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Undercover, amy is a powerful sex goddess, based on my own experiences, dancing is empowering, dunno how else to tag this yet, lap dance, my mind is filthy, rating to go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rosa are undercover. When Jake finds out where they are, is he going to be able to separate buiness and pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song I based the idea for this fic on. Will post in the notes in the next chapter.

Jake sighed as he pushed open the gate of the bullpen and surveyed the motley crew of his workmates. He had spent the last two days following a lead that took him out of town and after spending the night in a crappy motel, he had discovered his lead had been a dud.

 Jake was tired and annoyed. He needed the chipper and somewhat annoying presence of Amy to lighten his mood, she always did. His eyes automatically fell towards her desk but it was empty of paperwork and empty of her. Jake sighed and then checked to make sure that no one around was watching him. Charles bounded up to him like a puppy and began yapping at him, his arms waving wildly. Jake was tired and tuned him out while he moved towards his desk.

 Jake smiled at Charles and nodded, ignoring most of what Boyle was excitedly saying, while noticing that Rosa too was missing from her desk. 

“…undercover assignment…”Charles rambled and Jake put his bag down heavily spinning around.

“Santiago and Diaz?” Jake asked, and Charles nodded, his eyes wide, face plastered with a grin. Jake wished he had been paying more attention. Boyle seemed like was waiting for Jake to say something in response.

“Peralta!” Called Holt from his office and Jake pushed Charles to the side as he strode into the office.

“Morning Cap’n. Whuddup?”

Captain Holt paused and raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the greeting.

“I will assume that Detective Boyle has already briefed you on the whereabouts of Detectives Diaz and Santiago.” Jake nodded slowly, he knew they were undercover.

“I must say-” Holt continued. “You are taking this assignment much better than I thought you would have. Very mature. I commend you.”

Jake turned slightly to see Charles waving frantically from his desk and miming taking off his shirt. Jake tried to wave Boyle away and turned back to the captain and grinned.

“Mature is my middle name.”

It appeared as though a smirk passed across the Captains face but it was gone before Jake could be sure. Holt handed him a manila folder across the table.

“You will be meeting Detective Santiago at 10pm at the address provided. You will use the money in that envelope to purchase her time, to maintain her cover and she will give you the intel she has gathered thus far.”

“Jaaaaaakkkeeee.” Came a whisper and Jake turned to see Boyle’s face at the door frame, eyes wide, mouthing something and frantically miming taking his shirt off again.

“What are you even doing?” Jack mouthed back and turned his attention back to Holt who had been watching Boyle with a neutral look on his face.

A small smile twitched at Holts lips as he turned his head towards Jake and spoke. “I will assume then, that you are infact not aware of the location, or the details of this assignment.” Jake frantically flicked through the pages of paper in the folder, a smile plastered on his face, but nothing jumped out at him. He shook his head.

Holt’s phone rang and he took the call.

Jake continued to search the folder and when he turned the last page he saw two full length body shots of Amy and Rosa. Underneath each photo as per usual, was an Alias.

_Rosa Diaz AKA Jasmine_

_Amy Santiago AKA Caramel_

“Caramel?” Jake mouthed to Holt who was still on the phone and turned in his chair to avoid Jake.

Jake thought about the evidence, trying to deduce where his co-workers were. He knew he had to buy time to see Amy, and that their names sounded suspiciously like….

Suddenly something in Jake’s head clicked and he whipped his phone from his pocket, googling the address provided for the meet. He turned as if in slow motion and even as the search results flashed on his phone, Boyle’s weird actions started to make sense and Jake knew exactly where Rosa and Amy where even before he looked down at his phone to see the name _‘Mermaid’s Strip Club’._

Jakes mouth fell open.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds Amy, and finds it impossible to be around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the Video for Guilt by Nero. That's the song i'm thinking off and the moves too.

Jake sat in his car, his hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. The numbers 9:50 flashed on the dash board and Jake inhaled slowly through his nose. Just inside that building was Santiago, Amy, his Ames, undercover as a stripper. Jake exhaled and fought back the images popping into his mind and thought instead about chairs and hair grease and anything that was remotely non sexual to try and subside his growing erection.

 Jake took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, locking the door and placing his wallet, keys and phone in his pocket. He had left his badge, cuffs and gun in the car, he couldn’t go to the meet with them.

Moving in towards the door, Jake ran his hand through his hair a few times. Usually he didn’t like it so messy but ‘ _Carl Hunter_ \- professional motocross rider with a lover of hot wings and whisky’ did.  

Jake payed his admission and moved into the darkened club. As his eyes adjusted to the low red hues, he scanned the room, taking in the tables of seated men and half naked women strolling around the room. On the stage was a blonde woman, one hand on the golden pole, the other behind her back as she unclipped her bra for the man sitting by her feet. Eagerly he reached up with a five dollar note and she let him put it into the side of her g-string before removing her bra entirely. She had a small tattoo of a crown beside her left nipple and her perky breasts were covered in the same freckles that dotted her face.

 Jake shook his head to refocus himself and moved towards the bar. Pulling out a stool, he sat himself down and waved to the barkeep. She turned and moved down the bar and it wasn’t until she was right in front of him that Jake realised it was Rosa. Her hair was pulled back off her face and she was wearing a black sequinned dress that dipped low in the back, revealing the tip of a tattoo. Jake made a mental note to ask her about it later, though it was likely Rosa might remove one of his limbs if he mentioned it. Jake opened his mouth, but Rosa’s voice came out first.

“Beer?”

Jake nodded and pointed to the tap on the bench. Remembering his persona, he also pointed to the bottle of whisky on the shelf behind her.

“What’s your name then love?” He joked as he passed over some money, claiming the beer in front of him and taking a sip.

“Jasmine.” Rosa bit out through gritted teeth. Jake smiled into his beer and Rosa sneered slightly, turning to check the other bartender was occupied and leant forward. She muttered quickly and Jake had only enough time to lean in to catch the end of what she was saying.

“…mix up. She’s up next. Then meet.”

“Jasmine!” Came a shout and Rosa gritted her teeth, turning her head to face the other bartender.

“I have told you over and over not to flirt with the customers! Put that chest away unless you’re getting it out on stage!”

“Sorry Carl.” She said through her clenched teeth, eyes full of that Rosa spark. Jake watched her fists clench behind her back and hoped that for the sake of their cover, she would keep her cool.

“Damn.” Jake muttered under his breath. _He couldn’t be Carl too. George. He’d be George. A middle weight semi pro wrestler in training. From Brooklyn. Who loves dogs._ Yeah, he thought, _That’d_ _work_.

Jake was so caught up in his internal monologue that he almost missed the word “Caramel” come over the loud speaker. The now naked blonde clad only in a garter strode from the stage, clothes and cash in hand.

The curtain parted slightly and the music changed. The song started and slowly Amy made her way onto the stage.

Jake froze, beer in hand, as his eyes took in Amy’s feet, clad in 6 inch high plastic shoes that ordinarily he would have called tacky. But these shoes on Amy, they were something else.  They made her already long legs look longer, and Jakes gaze drifted from her toned calves to her golden coloured thighs. Jake gulped and willed himself to be professional as his eyes rose, taking in the black garter belt wrapped around her upper thigh, and then the hem of the short red dress that swayed as she moved.

Amy reached for the pole and Jakes eyes drifted from her stomach up towards her neck, the low cut dress making it impossible to miss the swell of her chest and her honey coloured décolletage. Jake’s eyes drifted up Amy’s neck and came to rest upon her face. Her hair had been all curled around her face and black liner lined her eyes.

Jakes settled on Amy’s lips, bright red, to match the dress and slightly parted. She hadn’t seen him yet and her eyes were slowly but surely surveying each and every customer. Her lids were heavy but Jake could see her gaze and knew she was taking in everything she saw, that’s just who she was.

The music really started and Amy stepped out, one hand on the pole. She lifted her knee and Jake and the rest of the club caught a brief glimpse of her black panties. Jake sucked in his breath, suddenly feeling hot all over. Jake felt sweat begin to pool under his collar and he took a large sip of his beer, gulping it down so fast his throat hurt.

As if she had been dancing all her life, Amy began to move around the pole, legs dragging and lifting, every so often dipping down to give those at the stage-side a view of her perfectly rounded ass. Back against the pole, with one arm over her head, Amy spread her legs and dropped down into a squat, her red dress riding up over her thighs completely. Her head was turned the side and Jake knew that when she straightened it, they would make direct eye contact. His throat was dry, his neck hot and Jake’s pants felt extremely tight. He definitely wasn’t the only one affected though. It seemed like every eye in the club was on Amy as she twirled around the pole, her smile the perfect mix of sultry and excited. Something clicked inside Jake’s head. _Amy was **actually** enjoying this_.

Men tried to tempt her over to them with bills waving in the air but she ignored them, pulling herself up into a sitting position on the pole with what looked like no effort at all. Leaning back, she tugged at the hem of her dress and fell backwards, her ankles locking as the crowd gasped. In one swift movement the dress was pulled over her head and she sat upright again, sliding slowly to the ground.

Jake’s semi turned into a full on erection as he took in the sight of Amy, standing confident and tall, clad in a matching set of lacy black bra and panties. His mouth dropped open slightly and he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning he saw Rosa behind the bar, hands on her hips, glowering at him. He looked down and realised he had gotten off of his seat and moved halfway towards the stage. He retreated back to the bar and took in Rosa’s furious expression.

“Be professional Peralta!” She grunted at him. “You look like a dumb zombie.” She gestured to the rest of the club patrons, eyes glued to Amy as she once again climbed the pole to perform a fancy trick.

“Did she learn that all this week?” Jake asked incredulously as Amy flipped herself upside down, holding the pole between her legs.

Rosa rolled her eyes. “No you idiot, she’s been taking pole fitness classes for over a year now. That’s why she was picked for this assignment.” Jake raised his eyebrows and nodded, his head turning to catch the sight of Amy’s bra hitting the floor. Jake took a few deep breaths and inwardly lectured himself to be professional. But when his head lifted, he lost all sense of professionalism.

Amy had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Their gentle curve astounded him, the slight sway of them as she gracefully moved, the silky skin that covered them, caramel coloured and flawless. She had small perky brown nipples that currently stood to attention, hardened under the hungry gaze of customers. Jake’s mouth went dry and he spun to the bar, turning his back on his partner.

‘Whisky” He whispered hoarsely, a hot flush covering his whole body like a rash. Rosa poured him a shot and took out a glass for herself. Jake threw his back in a single gulp and his face contorted as he swallowed.

Rosa was more subtle with her drink and quickly pushed the glass behind the till as Carl came around the corner. Rosa busied herself with wiping down the bar and raised her voice, putting on a phony accent and one of her terrifying toothy grins.

“See Hun, if you wanna get a dance with the sexy lady onstage, you need to go over to that little window over there and _book her time_.” Rosa checked for Carl and glanced at her watch, her face returning to its resting look of pissed off. “Hurry.” She muttered as she motioned to the other men standing and moving towards the booth, eyes still glued to Amy on the stage. Jake quickly dodged through them and reached the window. Inside, a shifty looking man with long blonde hair in a ponytail raised his eyebrows, giving Jake the once over look.

“Yes?”

Jake pulled out his wallet and gestured over his shoulder at Amy with his thumb.

“I wanna book some time with Caramel.” Jake drawled over the music, opening his wallet. He pulled the clump of money that the precinct had given him and handed it to the guy. Jake tried not to laugh at the idea that the force was currently paying for him to get a lapdance.

There was another collective gasp from the audience and Jake’s head turned to catch Amy as she spun around the pole, one arm still on the pole, her limbs and hair gracefully trailing after her like a cape, a grin genuine grin plastered on her face.

“Hey-” Grunted the man in the window and Jake turned to see him place a small ticket stub onto the desk separating them. “-When she’s done she’ll come get you.” Jake nodded and moved over to the bar. His heart was racing, his skin was hot and no amount of deep breathing could stop the erection in his pants as he thought about his lap dance with Amy.

He avoided looking at the stage, but his head turned involuntarily and he found himself staring directly into Amy’s eyes, her gaze heavy and dark. She was still moving around the pole, and dropped gracefully to her knees on the floor of the stage, leaning forward onto her elbows so that Jake caught a full view of her dangling breasts as they bobbed around underneath her. Her eyes held Jakes as she rolled over, arching her back her running her hands down her golden skin, fingers tracing the bones of her ribs before hooking into her panties. Jake broke their eye contact and spun around, taking a deep breath and grabbing onto the back of the nearest chair. His blood was coursing through his veins, his pants were impossibly tight, his head spinning. He couldn’t do this. This was mission impossible.

Jakes fingers dug into the cheap leather of the seat and by twisting his head, Jake caught the conversation of the man seated in it.

Elbows on his knees, enraptured gaze on his face, this man was infatuated with Amy. He took a deep breath and shook his head, marvelling at the woman on the stage. Leaning back, he pointed at Amy and turned towards his friend, whose eyes were also glued to the stage.

“Such a shame” the man said shaking his head.

“What?” Replied his friend, hand fumbling around on the table for his beer, knocking over a empty bottle in the process.

“Newbies don’t take off their panties for the first week” He shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “Such a shame.”

 The speaker crackled and the same voice from before thanked ‘Caramel’ for her dance, and introduced a ‘Candy’ to the stage.

Jake turned and caught the back of ‘Caramel’ as she slipped between the curtains and disappeared from sight.

_This was it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate, review or request at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


	3. 'The Dance' or 'Who Really Loses Control First?'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to get this finished but I pushed myself and its fairly long. Sorry to all those i kept waiting. Serious smut occurring in the next chapter but enjoy this in the meantime.
> 
> Im always happy with feedback if you so desire to give it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed.  
> I dont own B99.  
> Also im sorry if this is really out of character. I haven't seen B99 in months.

Amy was dressed as a cop.

Which wouldn’t be so unusual, except he didn’t remember the uniform having a mini skirt or a shirt that stopped above the midriff, knotted in the front like that Britney Spears video he used to watch on repeat in his bedroom in the dark.  

Amy had manoeuvred easily through the crowd, and Jake hadn’t noticed her until she was right beside him, silently slipping her small hand into his to lead him away from the crowded bar.

Jakes other hand clutched at his beer bottle, his grip so tight he was worried the bottle might break. He tried to avert his gaze from the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, but it almost seemed like she knew he was watching, as the key card in her hand slipped and she stopped to pick it up. Jake tried- and failed, to stop in time, bumping into her, his crotch gently coming to rest against her rounded ass as she reached down for the card on the floor. Jake raked his eyes over the space of exposed skin on her lower back. Amy stood and tugged at his hand once again and he blindly trailed after her through a door way. Looking up, Jake realised he was in a different part of the club. Cursing himself for not paying attention, he tried to skip over his rookie mistake and assess how he reached this room. He couldn’t remember, his memory was filed with soft smooth skin and that dark hair.

Amy stepped into an alcove and Jake followed. Amy pulled a covering over the entrance and turned back to him. Her eyes were dark and heavy with makeup. Jake’s eyes travelled across her face, taking in her bright lips, before dipping down briefly to take in the swell of her chest.

“Sit”.

It was the first word Amy had spoken to him and he jumped slightly at the sound.

 Jake nodded before turning and placing his beer, wallet and keys onto the small table next to his leg. Sinking into the couch, he ran his hand through his hair as Amy fiddled with a switch on the wall and the music from out in the club drifted out through a speaker.

Amy turned and Jake gulped, taking in her confident stance.

“My name is Caramel” Amy said, licking her lips and reaching down to fiddle with the knot just below her breasts. “What’s yours Hun?”

Jakes nostrils flared and he licked his lips. _What was his name?_ Clearing his throat Jake managed to grunt out.

“George.”

Amy smiled, her usual smirk, but there was a hint of something in her eyes. Turning, Amy placed her hands on her slim waist, running them down and around the front of her body. Slowly she let them drift down, bending over as they reached her knees, she dropped her head and caught Jakes face, bright red and turned away from the view of her, bent over in front of him. Amy stood upright and turned, moving quickly towards the seat and a startled Jake who sunk further into the couch.

Amy lifted one of her legs and placed her shoe next to the outside of Jakes thigh. Twisting her body slightly, Amy leant in close, dropping her voice to practically a whisper.

“Camera at your 1 on the roof, mic in the doorway.”

Jakes eyes flicked to Amy’s cleavage, dangling dangerously close to his face. He nodded and slowly dragged his eyes to each corner of the room before returning his gaze to the swell of her chest.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed on Jakes shoulder and he sat back into the couch, a grin playing across his features as he licked his lips, humour in his eyes.

Amy straddled Jakes bent legs, throwing one knee over his and lowering herself slowly onto him, her chest rubbing again his, the knotted shirt material pushing into her chest.

“Let me get rid of this” Amy whispered, her fingers slowly working at the knot between her breasts. Jakes hands slowly moved from their resting place on the couch, travelling towards Amy’s honey coloured thighs. Rubbing small circles, his eyes flickered from her fingers, struggling in the dim lighting, and her eyes, focussed, tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of her red painted mouth in concentration.

“Please,” Grunted Peralta, his hands resting on Amy’s thighs. ”Let me.”

Amy’s eyes burned and she nodded, nostrils flaring as Jake trailed his fingers up her sides, playing her ribs like a piano as her hands moved away from the knot and behind her back, letting them come to rest on Jakes thighs.

Jake tried to focus on the task at hand. He couldn’t believe what was happening, his mouth dropped open slightly as he worked at the knot and every so often, the backs of his fingers brushed against Amy’s chest, and her eyes fluttered at the sensation. Amy pushed into Jakes hands as he freed the fabric and pushed the top from Amy’s shoulders.

Jake dragged his nails gently from Santiago’s shoulders, down the backs of her arms, dancing through the rows of Goosebumps that were appearing on her soft, sweet smelling skin.

Jakes hands moved slowly down, until they came to rest on Amy’s waist. Her eyes went to Jakes as she slowly lowered her herself down, her chest pushing against Peralta, as her groin gently made contact with his.

Jake bit back a groan, biting down hard on his lip as his eyes squeezed shut. Amy smirked and her hands flew to Jakes shoulders, trailing up his neck to twist in his thick hair. Slowly she rolled her hips over Jake and his fingers gripped tightly at her small waist.

Amy removed one hand from the back of Jakes neck and tried to reach her bra clip, but she felt Jakes hand gently nudge hers out of the way and swiftly undo the clip.

“Thanks.” She murmured. “I needed some help with that.”

“Title of your sex tape.” Jake grunted back with a grin, the ‘Caramel’ persona fell slightly, and Jake saw Amy flash him a smile, her eyes twinkling in the dim lighting.

 Jake pulled the straps of her bra down her toned arms, and the cups fell away to reveal her breasts, perfectly rounded and perky with nipples the colour of the amber maple syrup he loved to slather his pancakes with. Jake brought his hands up, eyes searching Amy’s as he stroked the back of his fingers across the tender flesh of the crease between her breasts and the skin across her rib cage.

Her eyes pleaded with him, _touch_ _me,_ they begged. Jake obliged and slowly ran his thumb across her breast, circling her nipple, the sensitive bud growing harder under his touch. Amy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her body melting under Jakes touch.

Amy tipped her head back, leaning back to grab onto Jakes firm thighs. She resumed the roll of her hips, she could feel the slickness between her thighs and wondered if Jake knew the effect he had on her.  His fingers were rough, calloused, but moved across her skin with the gentlest of touches.

"You have amazing skin" Jakes breathed as his hands roamed across her arms and shoulders, one coming to rest on the back of her neck. Jake applied slight pressure and Amy moaned, tilting her head towards him.

Sitting back up, Amy pushed herself from Jake and stood, moving smoothly in the high heels. She turned to place her hands on the wall.

"I call this one- the pat down" Amy whispered, her legs spread and arms apart on the wall. She slowly ran her hands down and in doing so, bent down enough that Jake could see the swing of her chest between her spread legs.

Jake let out a low groan as his eyes raked over the space between her soft thighs. A small pair of tight black panties was all that separated his gaze from her most intimate spot.

Jake cleared his throat.

"I overheard that new girls don't take off their um, panties the first week."

Amy turned slowly, her hands moving lower to help her shuffle out of her skirt. It fell down her legs and pooled on the floor at her feet.

"Oh honey," Amy said- voice like liquid honey "that's only out on the club floor."

Jakes grin dropped and he flushed. It seemed like every drop of blood in his body surged towards his groin.

Amy hooked her fingers into the waistband of the black panties and started to shuffle them down. Turning, she bent over as she shuffled them down towards her knees, so that her bare ass faced the wall. Underneath she had a tiny black g string, so small was barely a slither of triangle shaped fabric.

Amy stepped away from her clothes and once again moved to straddle Jake on the couch. Now all she wore was the tiny g string and her six inch heels, and Jakes heart raced, his chest feeling tight.

Grinning like a mad woman, Amy took Jakes head in her hands and plunged it straight between her perky breasts. Using her biceps to squish her breasts together, Jakes groans were muffled and his hands flew to her hips, squeezing her flesh as he buried his face deeper.

There was a muffled noise from Jake and Amy released his head, allowing him to pull his head back and take a large gulp of air.

His eyes raised to meet Amy's, his gaze heavy and dark. Hers was bright and excited. She was panting, her chest falling up and down rapidly, her smile a beam of delight.

Slowly Jakes hands made their way up towards Amy's breasts. His fingers came to rest over her pert nipples, hard like little pebbles. Amy moaned as he dusted his fingers over them, letting out a throaty groan in response. The touch of his finger was gentle yet firm, and she arched her back, pushing into his hands.

He rubbed small circles over her nipples, increasing in tempo, and Amy’s mouth dropped open, her breath coming in short pants. Slowly she raised her hips and then sat squarely on top of Jakes groin, grinding her hips down. Jakes hands dropped to her hips as Amy lifted herself again before coming down to rest over his jeans. Jake let out a throaty groan, his head falling against Amy’s shoulder as she moved her hips in slow circles, feeling his hard length through his pants.  Amy tipped her head back and pushed harder down onto Jake. He really started moving against her and she sighed with pleasure.

“This is so against the rules.” She whispered, rubbing her nipples against the fabric of Jakes shirt and mewling softly.

Jake simply grunted in response, his eyes glazed, his mouth slack as he panted and held onto Amy’s hips, his fingers digging into the flesh.

Pushing herself back, Amy wiggled off Jakes lap and his attention snapped back into focus, his eyes following her as she slowly turned, his eyes level with her rounded ass, basically bare save for the thin sliver of black material that hid in the valley between her rounded ass cheeks.

Amy crouched slightly and opened her legs, a move that looked awkward, but she quickly moved to close Jakes legs slotting them between her open ones. The movement made him grimace slightly with his hard on straining in his jeans, begging for attention. Standing on either side of his legs Amy manoeuvred herself down slowly until she was sitting on his lap, her back against his front.

Amy’s feet dangled on either side of Jakes caves and Amy sighed as she relaxed back into Jakes strong chest. Even with the horribly cheap smell of her tacky perfume and the old pleather couches, Amy could still smell Jake, the clean smell of his freshly washed hair, and a hint of the Axe body spray he usually covered himself with. There was a stronger smell of aftershave, something Jake never wore, but his cover persona might have.

Jake tucked his face into the crook of her neck and Amy’s arm came up to tangled in his hair.  One of Jakes hands snaked around her waist and came up to cover one of her breasts, his fingers worked at her nipple, teasing it, making the space between her legs ache with need. Jakes other hand rested on her waist and Amy arched her back and twisted, trying to get his fingers closer to where she wanted them to be. Her skin felt hot all over and it seemed as though Jakes fingers both cooled her down and made her skin burn ever brighter. Jake spread his legs and Amy moved with him, her legs wide apart. It was an erotic move and it made Amy’s core throb with desire. Amy turned her head slightly, her nose inches from Jakes. If she moved any closer she could capture his lips in a kiss she knew would be passionate and steamy, hungry with need. Amy’s eyes flicked to Jakes, his gaze travelling from her mouth to her eyes. Amy could swim in those dark pools, clouded and dazed with lust.  

“Look” She whispered and turned her gaze to straight ahead of her. Jakes eyes flicked to where she was looking, to see that directly across from them was a mirror. Even though it was dim, he could make out the two of them, and the lust filled expression on Amy’s face made him finally feel his member grow to full mast.

Amy stretched her legs and using the tip of her shoes, pushed herself directly up and onto Jakes crotch. Jake groaned, the sound vibrating so close to her ear and sending shivers up her spine. His hand continued to work at her nipple and slowly Amy took his other hand and guided it down, till his fingertips brushed at the waistband of her black underwear. She was hot, but his fingers felt hotter. Jake started panting, his fingers running along the line of the waistband. His hips were slowly moving, pushing up against her and Amy pushed back grinding against him.

Amy met Jakes eyes in the mirror.

“If you don’t-” Amy whispered “I will.”

Her fingers passed over Jakes and she used her index finger to gently run a circle around her clit through the skimpy fabric. It was hard, begging to be touched. She could feel her wetness seeping through the black material and she circled it again. Her legs were spread wide, hooked on either side of Jakes thighs.

Jakes hand slipped away and gripped her hip, squeezing tight at the bone. Even in the dim lighting, Amy could see the pained expression on his face.  He was fighting an internal struggle, and it showed in his tight jaw and flared nostrils.

Amy’s hands went to her hip and she fiddled with a small clip, mostly hidden by the fabric fold. Unclipping first one side and then the other, Amy let the small triangle of material fall away, revealing her sex, spread open in Jakes full view. Amy watched as Jakes eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of her, naked and bare.

“Amy.” Jake groaned, his lips so close to her ear, his voice strained and dripping with need.

The speaker in the corner crackled and a hard voice came through, breaking the spell.

“Times up Caramel.” Came a grunt and the music resumed through the speaker.

Amy moved her legs back together and stood without a word, clipping her panties back into place as she moved. Jake sat stunned on the couch, a raging hard on straining at his jeans, his eyes darting, his gaze confused as he looked at Amy moving around the small room, dressing herself.

Amy bent over Jake to grab her top. As she pulled it on, Jake noticed a small fake police badge attached to the material. Amy’s eyes followed Jakes gaze and she turned her body slightly, away from the cameras, twisting it to show a small usb device tucked to the back. He eyed it in the dim lighting, before raising his gaze to meet Amy’s. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled.

“You like it?” Asked Amy, biting her lip and breathing heavily. “Take it. It’s yours.” Jake stood and quickly rearranged himself in his pants, he opened his mouth to make a joke and diffuse the tension but Amy spoke again quieter this time. The slight twang in her cover voice slipping.

“Its all yours.”

Amy reached out her hand to give the badge to Jake and as his fingers closed over it, he covered the gap between them, his face an inch away from hers.

They both shared a breath, eyes locked onto each other’s. Amy’s eyes darted down to Jakes lips and then suddenly she was flying, a strong arm around her back as she made contact with the wall.

Jakes lips found hers and he consumed her mouth, hungry for her, his lips moving one way and then another as he brought their joined fingers around his neck. Amy tangled her fingers in Jakes hair and held onto his straining bicep as he pulled her flush to him against the wall. Their mouths moved together, his lips, soft against hers and tasting like beer, mapped the movements of her mouth as she fully relaxed into Jake, her fingers pulling at his hair.

Swiftly Jake sucked Amy’s bottom lip into his mouth and Amy gasped for air, her mouth falling open as Jakes swiped his tongue into her mouth, touching it to Amy’s, eliciting a low moan that Jake was sure someone would have heard.

Their tongues danced, his mouth hot and desperate, hers the soothing balm he needed. Amy had never been kissed like this. It was all raw passion and sexual tension and it was making her head feel spacey as she struggled for air in the small space. Amy tightened her grip in Jakes hair as she moved his head to her neck. Taking the hint, he licked and then sucked at her pulse point, his lips burning at her skin as they moved.  

Jake used his free hand to trail down Amy’s side as he attacked her neck and his fingers scooped under her leg, pulling it up and around his hip. Amy tried to subdue her moan but as her leg lifted, Jakes hardness pushed right between her legs she moaned loudly as Jake continued to suck on her neck and-

“Oi you!” Came a shout from outside the room and Jake turned just in time to get punched in the face.


	4. Uh Oh, or Oh OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats Jake done now? Has he messed everything up?
> 
> [Sorry if this is OOC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG. School and life got in the way(as always). Please enjoy and remember to send me prompts!  
> I don't own B99.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

He blew the mission.

Jake sat on the curb and nursed his face. He pulled away his hand and saw the blood from his nose as it trickled over his fingers. 

Jake swore. Holt was going to be so mad with him.  He had blown the mission. The only good thing was that he had got the-

_Shit_.

Jake had been holding the badge with the USB attached when the doorman hit him, and then threw him from the club.

He hoped that Amy had got the badge back and that it hadn’t fallen into the wrong hands.

Holt wasn’t going to be mad- the Captain was going to be furious.

Jake swore again and stood. Brushing the stones and debris from the back of his jeans, he wiped his nose on his sleeve. It left a red streak up his arm and the sight of it made Jake feel angry.

Storming back towards his car, Jake pulled out his keys and shoved them in the door, scratching at the paintwork in the process.

He slammed the door behind him and smacked the steering wheel in frustration.

 

 

Jake lay on his couch, a cold beer in his hand. Every so often he lifted it to his nose and rested it against the swollen flesh.

 The TV was on, but Jake wasn’t really watching. His anger and arousal had subsided and now he just felt annoyed. Annoyed at himself, annoyed at the mission.

He couldn’t believe he had blown it.

More than just the mission, Amy was probably never going to speak to him again.

How could he have been so stupid! Jake leant his head back against the couch and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He picked up his phone, but put it back down when he remembered he couldn’t contact Amy while she was undercover.

Sighing he picked up an old carton of Chinese food from the table. Sniffing it, and finding the contents not to offensive, Jake used his fingers to dig out some noodles and slurp them into his mouth.

Jake chewed slowly, and moved on the couch until he was lying down. Turning the TV volume down, Jake fell asleep.

 

 

Someone was knocking at the door.

Jake rubbed his eyes and swore as he bumped his nose. He could feel it like a swollen hot tomato sitting on his face.

Standing and moving towards the door, Jake felt a rush of memories from the club and felt himself deflate as he walked.

Jake stopped before he reached the door. He felt like crap and in no mood to entertain someone at- Jake glanced at the clock leaning against the wall- 5:30am.

Turning around and moving back towards the couch Jake sighed. He wished he had some aspirin. There was another knock on the door. A soft voice spoke, though quiet, it filled Jakes ears.

“Jake, open the door. Its me.”

Jake froze.

_Amy_.

 

 

 

 

Amy was still wearing a face full of makeup, but her hair was unruly, and she wore an overcoat and flat shoes. She looked tired.

Her face fell when she saw Jakes nose. Stepping forward into the apartment, her hand went gingerly to his face. Jake winced as her fingertips touched the swollen flesh and Amy mirrored his facial movements.

“Jake I’m so sorry” She breathed, her fingers stroking at his cheek.

“Its fine” Jake replied, turning away and moving towards the couch.

Amy shut the door and followed Jake, digging through her purse, she pulled out a bottle of aspirin and handed two to Jake before settling herself on the other end of the couch.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Jake remarked, tossing the pill in his mouth and washing them down with a sip of warm beer.

Amy looked sheepish.

“What?” Asked Jake, his brow furrowing, a movement that made him wince.

“Do you have any more beer?” Amy asked, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Jake nodded and Amy stood, moving towards the fridge. She grabbed two bottles, and opened them, throwing the caps into an overflowing rubbish bag and returned to the couch.

“I’ll be honest Jake,” Amy started, handing Jake a bottle. “I managed to get the intel out of the club earlier in the night.”

Jake looked confused. Amy sipped her beer and curled her legs up under her. The movement made her coat ride up and Jake glimpsed bare leg. He quickly lifted his eyes to hers.

“And?”

Amy chewed on her cheek. Jake noticed the glint in her eyes and took a large gulp of his beer. She was making him feel nervous.

“And, well- Rosa knew that.”

Jake opened his mouth and shut it again.

_Oh_.

Rosa knew he didn’t need to get the USB.

Rosa knew he didn’t need to get a dance with Amy.

Rosa encouraged him to get a dance with her anyway.

“Oh god” Jake groaned.  

Amy tried and failed to bite back a smile. She sipped on her beer and pretended to be interested in the muted TV.

Jake groaned again and rubbed his eyes. Not only had he embarrassed himself in the lap dance, but then he had been punched in the face for no good reason.

They sat in silence for a while. 

“I know what you’re thinking” Amy said quietly, her eyes on the TV. She turned to face Jake who was staring at his beer bottle and trying to pick off the label. “And I have a question.”

Jake turned to face her and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah.” He challenged. “Shoot.”

Amy rearranged herself on the couch and Jakes eyes drifted to the split in the coat. He was sure he saw the bare skin of her stomach through the buttons.

“You’re wondering if I’m still dressed as I was in the club.”

Jakes cheeks flushed red. He hadn’t been, but now that it was mentioned, he was wondering if Amy was still in the skimpy police uniform.

Amy bit on her lip nervously.

“And I’m wondering if it was you.”

Jake opened his mouth, but closed it again.

Even though she wasn’t being specific, Jake was sure he knew what she meant.

Did George Hunter kiss Caramel, or did Jake kiss Amy?

Rather than answering, Jake took a deep breath, leant forward and kissed Amy. It was soft and quick and then he pulled away, prodding gingerly at his nose.

Amy smiled, and began to unbutton her coat. Jakes eyes followed as one after each other, the buttons popped open. After the first two, he could see the light blue of the fake police top, and after the third, he could see the material knotted between her breasts.

“Please.” Jake whispered, echoing his own voice just hours before. “Let me”

Amy shuffled closer to Jake on the couch, her weight on her knees. Jakes fingers went quickly to her buttons, and as the jacket fell open, Jake took in a breath, his eyes wide in the brighter lighting of his apartment. His mouth went dry.

Amy placed her hands on Jakes cheek and gently moved in to kiss him.

His lips touched hers tentatively at first and then harder, pressing against hers with a need that took Amy back.

Amy returned Jakes kiss, her mouth parting under his, her tongue gently slipping into his mouth, to touch his. Jake moaned into the kiss, pulling Amy into his chest. Her hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his head and twisted in his hair.

Moving with each other, Amy kissed Jake harder, avoiding his nose as best she could. Her head tilted further and she captured Jakes bottom lip between hers, sucking gently.

Jakes mouth fell open and he panted, helping Amy to shed her coat, throwing it behind the couch.

 Jake moved quickly after that, picking Amy up and moving till she was on the couch below him. He slipped a leg between hers and found her mouth again, his kisses hot and full of the desire from the club.

Amy moaned, her body responding to Jakes touch, pushing into his hands, wrapping her limbs around his and trying to get closer to him. Jake had the knot between her breasts undone and then he pulled down the cups of her bra, his mouth hot as he trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Amy threw her head back and moaned loudly as Jake caught one of her nipples in his mouth. They were already hard. They were hard whenever he looked at her.

Amy’s hand found the hem of Jakes shirt at his lower back and she pulled, the movement bringing him back towards her. He lifted his arms and allowed her to pull the shirt over his head.

Amy’s eyes raked over Jakes bare chest, as Jake had looked at her only hours before. Amy arched slightly and unclipped her bra quickly, pulling it down her arms.

Jakes eyes trailed down her face to her now freed chest.

“Ames…” Jake panted, his eyes wide.

Amy felt herself flush, hot with need, rather than embarrassment.

Usually she was shy when it came to being naked in front of other people, but the last week of being undercover at the club had changed her perception of nudity, and she felt empowered under Jakes hungry gaze. This was also Jake, and he looked at her differently from the men that had leered at her in the club. He looked at her like she was made of precious gems, like she was something special. It was almost too much.

Amy threw one leg over Jakes hip and tried to pull him closer down into her core, her need obvious and carnal.

Jake moved one of his hands to Amy’s breast and squeezed gently, not a grope like she expected, but an appreciation of the soft and tender flesh. The feeling made Amy croon with delight and Jake began to trail kisses down her stomach, and around her belly button.

Amy squirmed slightly at his touch, but lifted her hips to allow Jake to pull down her skimpy skirt and panties in one smooth movement.

“Oh, Jake” Amy moaned, the feeling of his strong hands between her legs, his mouth following with a trail of hot open mouthed kisses. Jakes hands gently pushed on Amy’s thighs, and she let her legs fall open, exposing herself to him.

Jake took in the view of Amy, spread open before him. He had never seen anything so beautiful, her hair trussed from his hands, her lips swollen from kisses, her breasts heaving up and down as she panted in anticipation.

His mouth made contact with her centre and Amy moaned loudly, Jakes tongue smooth and warm, lapping at her, so gentle but so direct, exactly where she needed him.

Amy’s hands moved to her breasts, to take her nipples between her fingers and squeeze gently. Jake lifted his head and Amy caught his dazed look before his head dove back down again.

Slowly his tongue circled her clit, avoiding making direct contact. His fingers inched closer to her core, tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“Jake…” Amy moaned “…Please…”

Jake grunted in response and allowed one of his fingers to dip into Amy, all the way to the hilt. Amy arched her back, pushing into his hand and crying out.

Jake grinned into her wetness, pushing into Amy again.

Amy panted, one hand moving down her body to grasp some of Jakes thick hair between her fingers. Jake pulled his hand back slightly and crooked his finger, pressing against her inner wall with a steady rhythm while his tongue landed flat on her clit.

Amy gasped and raised her knees to her chest, twisting Jakes hair in both her hands.  Moaning his name Amy’s head moved from side to side as Jake eagerly pushed another finger into Amy and quickly licked over her clit in small hard licks.

“Uh…Jake…” Amy moaned, her head thrown back, her whole body beginning to tense as Jake pushed harder, his tongue moving faster. Suddenly he slowed down, flattening his tongue and lapping slowly over her clit, his fingers gently moving in and out of her.

Amy released Jakes head and gently moved back, his fingers slipping out of her. Raising his head, Amy took in his messed up hair, wide eyes and lower face glistening with her wetness. His nose was still swollen and the bruising was beginning to spread to his eye sockets. For a moment Amy stopped and Jake, sensing her hesitation took her hand in his.

“It doesn’t hurt Ames. I swear.”

Amy raised her eyebrows. “Liar.” She challenged.

Jake gave her one of his shit eating grins and launched forward to catch her in a kiss. Amy tasted herself on his lips and moved closer, placing one of her hands on his knee and running it up his thigh to dance her fingers over the hardness in his pants

Jake groaned and placed his hand over Amy’s. Pulling back, she saw the need arise in his eyes.

“Bed.” He grunted. “Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> rate, review or request at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
